Amor Celare
by SAlpha
Summary: It all started with a normal Slytherin and Gryffindor potion class (set in sixth year) when Draco Malfoy smells Hermione Granger in the Amortentia potion... What will happen next?
1. Chapter 1 Amor Celare

"Today class we will start the lesson with this particular famous and dangerous potion, any idea on what it might be?" Professor Slughorn asked the class of Slytherin and Gryffindor sixth years students. It was the first potion class of the year and with Slughorn as their teacher instead of Snape.

Harry standing beside of Hermione, teasingly signed to her to go on. Hermione leaned slightly forward and analysed the potion, quickly recognising the 'Mother-of-pearl sheen'. However before she could raise her hand Professor Slughorn asked Malfoy.

"Sorry Professor, I don't know" He glared at the professor but Slughorn didn't seem moved by it one bit instead he asked him to come closer.

"Don't be shy boy take a whiff of it and tell us what you smell" Malfoy leaned down and smelled the potion before opening his mouth. Harry poked Hermione's side and whispered quietly so only she could hear "What potion is it?" Just as she was about to answer him, Malfoy interrupted her.

"I smell… fresh parchments… toothpaste, a hint of vanilla and…" He froze and so did Hermione. Harry looked at Malfoy suspiciously. His description seemed somehow familiar to Harry but he didn't know from where.

"I.. I can't really identify this smell Professor" Slughorn looked like he had expected him to say something like that.

"Well that is something that happens when smelling this potion, a scent we cannot identify… yet" He squinted his eyes at Malfoy, "Maybe you could try to think about it, is it from a special person or…"

"It smells like…" He stopped there and casted a quick glance at Hermione, nobody else noticed but Harry did. He leaned toward Hermione and sent her a questioning look. She quickly sent him a 'Shut up look'. Harry who couldn't seem to resist, leaned even more toward Hermione and took a quick sniff of her hair before Hermione smacked him one on the shoulder.

That small sniff was enough for Harry, Malfoy's description matched completely and he could feel his eyes becoming large. Bloody hell why would Malfoy smell Hermione…

"Now class or should I say Mr. Malfoy any idea on what it might be" The whole class seemed to look at Malfoy, waiting.

"Amortentia sir" Malfoy answered suddenly looking even more sickly than he did before.

"Correct! Mr. Malfoy, Correct! 10 points to Slytherin now off you go" Malfoy slowly walked back toward the mass of students but not before glancing toward Hermione.

Hermione looked right back at him, eyes wide indicating that she indeed knew. Harry straightened his back standing behind Hermione treathingly. Malfoy sneered at him and Hermione before turning toward his friends. Slughorn started instructing them on making a potion but neither Harry or Hermione listened both too deep in thoughts.

Ron looked helpless trying to make the potion without Harry or Hermione. He managed to make 'something' before Seamus brewing beside of him finally exploded something.

"Oh dear…" Slughorn looked around at the class before deciding that it was enough for today.

"Now all of you I want you to write six inches about the use of…" Harry, Hermione and Ron were already heading out of class when Harry thought of something to send Ron away. Harry waited till everybody was gone or so he thought before looking at Hermione.

"Is it really true… Bloody Malfoy has a crush on you" Hermione seemed panicked at this and quickly hushed him.

"Careful you idiot someone might hear you"

"Nobody is here Her-" Suddenly out of nowhere Malfoy appeared and grabbed Harry smashing him at the wall.

"Now listen Potter… One word about this stupid... something… and even Dumbledore-" He was quickly interrupted by Hermione pulling him away of Harry.

"Stop it!" She glared at him and he glared right back at her, before casting quick glances at both of them.

"This doesn't change anything." He walked away and left them alone.

They looked at each other unsure how to react. They silently decided to let it be for now and maybe- maybe not tell Ron.

A/N: Was it good? Was it bad? Tell me what you thought about it ;)


	2. Chapter 2 Pro Amore

Chapter 2

The following day Harry realised how much Draco actually stared at Hermione. Sometimes he would turn his head and BOOM there he was. Of course every time Draco realised he was caught he would give him the typically Malfoy sneer before wandering off.

It was in the Defence Against the Dark Arts class with Professor Snape it happened. Harry was duelling with Hermione, basic hexes flying here and there, when they heard shouting.

"YOU BLOODY BASTARD" Oh no it was Ron, duelling against Draco. How the hell did that happen? His face was an even deeper shade of red than his hair, in fact neither Harry or Hermione had seen him this angry before, and Draco was just as bad. You could practically see the steam fly out of his ears.

Ron grabbed Draco by the shirt and punched him right in the eye. Malfoy quickly grabbed his head but engulfed in his anger and pride, he punched Ron back.

"CRACK" Oh god that was his nose.

Professor Snape walked over to them and disarmed them both.

"What in Merlin's name is going on here..?" He swiftly looked toward Draco and then Ron with raised eyebrows. When neither of them said anything and just continued giving each other hate full glares, he sighed.

"Well since both of you, apparently lost the ability to speak, off you go… But maybe someone should occupy both of you, to make sure, neither of you kill each other on the way." He said it slowly just to irritate them.

Both Harry and Hermione quickly stepped forward before anyone else could volunteer.

"We would do it, sir" Harry looked at Snape and was hoping for the best. Snape just looked at them with a tired look, and then glancing back at the two boys. He then looked back at Hermione and Harry with an impatient look.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" They quickly walked over to the two boys, grabbing one of them by the arm and dragged both of them.

Hermione, who was dragging Draco, looked furiously at Ron.

"What were you thinking? Shouting and attacking him like that? And in Snape's class too?" Ron gave her a tired look and just walked faster.

"RON!" Hermione wasn't done yet but clearly Ron were for just when he glared at her and opened his mouth, Harry jumped in.

"Let it be for now, Hermione" Surprisingly Draco was silent as ever, hoping that Hermione had forgotten him ever being there. But just in that moment she turned toward him.

"AND what were you thinking?" She was clearly waiting for an answer but Draco just looked at her. He didn't get a chance to say anything for they were at the infirmary now.

Harry and Hermione moved away from the two boys silently chatting together.

"What do you think happened?" Hermione asked Harry with clear frustration. Harry looked blankly at her before realising what might have started the fight. She saw the shift and shot him a look 'Well?'

"It's just… Ummm.." He didn't knew how he should tell her this, judging by the jealous looks Ron were sending Draco it was clear to Harry what indeed had started the fight. Deciding to just get it over with he said it.

"Hermione, Ron has a crush on you." There you go. Hermione looked at him, trying to figure out whatever, he was serious, or not.

"WHAT" They drew the two boys attention but Hermione quickly sat down on one of the chairs and thought about it. She had suspected it, in a while now but hadn't known for sure.

She looked at Harry who was looking at her, waiting for her to say something.

"I think I already knew that" Harry gave her a confused look before shrugging his shoulder.

"What do you wanna do about it?" Harry glanced toward Hermione, knowing she now had two boys after her.

"Hmmm I don't know… can't we just let it be for now? I really don't want to do this." She looked hopeless and Harry gave her shoulder a reassuring squeeze before laying his arm around her shoulder.

"Sure we can, nobody is going to force you".

A/N: Soooo what do you think? Continue or Not? Let me know in the reviews ;) (Ps. Birthday in 2 min ;DDDDDDDD)


	3. Chapter 3 Matrius Opus

**Chapter 3**

The very first weeks after the incident in the Defense Against The Dark Arts class nothing special seemed to happen except there did.

Malfoy started to isolate himself from his friends and became more... tired looking. He barely seemed to manage walking.

Hermione had noticed the changes too and couldn't help but feel uneasy about it. A part of her wanted to help him. She had told Harry about it but he had made it clear, that he thought it was best to stay out of it and don't create more drama.

It seemed to get worse, he started to quit from Quidditch even going as far to not play against the Gryffindors, claiming he was feeling unwell, and in a sense he was. It sure as hell looked like that. Everybody who seemed to approach him or even dare to come near him would get the Malfoy glare at full power.

One night Hermione was walking slowly and silently in the halls of Hogwarts. She had once again fallen asleep in the library and nobody had woken her. She silently cursed Ron and Harry for not waking her because now it meant she was on Mission-Get-To-The-Common-Room-Without-Getting-Caught.

It seemed to go just fine when she suddenly heard steps coming forward from the left turn. She quickly hided behind one of the statues and sneaked a glance praying that it wasn't a Professor. She quickly drew in a sharp breath of air. It was Malfoy, looking furious as ever and stamping his way toward her hiding place without seeming to care about getting caught. Suddenly out of nowhere Professor Snape came with a irritated look on his face.

He caught up with him and grabbed his arm and pushed him toward the wall.

"Do you realise how serious this situation is?" He all but sneered at him.

"Do you?!" Malfoy's voice broke in the end and he looked like he was about to have a break down soon. "She's dying, you know that! Don't try to deny it, she already told me, and that bloody coward ran out of the house without as much as looking back or thinking twice about it"

Never in her entire life had she seen Malfoy like this and whoever 'She' was much mean much to him.

"But this is not the way to handle the situation, and you know that." Snape sounded so understanding she couldn't believe it.

Draco clamed down a bit, only to look more pained.

"They divorced already." Wait what? Is he talking about his parents?

Snape looked shocked by this information, clearly he was not informed. He took a few steps away from him and finally put his hand on his shoulder.

"Go to your room, Draco. We will talk about this tomorrow"

Draco waisted no time and was quickly gone. Hermione thought that now was the moment Professor Snape would go and she could sneak away. But the next thing he said made her jump more than 2 feet.

"Heard everything didn't you, Miss Granger?"

 **A/N: Stop or continue story? ;) Let me now.**


	4. Chapter 4

"Heard everything didn't you, Miss Granger?"

Shit, Merlin's dear beard. She couldn't apparate while being on the Hogwarts ground so what about Plan B…? There is no plan B.

Hermione let out a sigh of frustration before coming out from her hiding place.

"Yes, sir." Hermione looked at Snape, slightly afraid of what might happen now. Detention for life time? with Hagrid in the forbidden forest? cleaning the bathrooms without magic and only a toothbrush for help? The list goes on and on.

"Hmmm…." Snape looked at her, squinting his eyes and slowly pondering over an idea…

Perhaps the Granger girl could help the Malfoy heir. Oh yes, the look on peoples faces will be priceless. Snape's lips pulled upwards but he caught himself in the action. No reason to make Granger think that he was a softie.

"Well, Miss Granger, there will be no detention." Oh well so much for not being a softie.

Hermione's eyes widened in surprise but was feeling as though there was a but.

"But…" She looked at him, while slowly placing her hands on her hips. Snape merely raised his eyebrows.

"Miss Granger, what I am going to tell you, will not be said or mentioned to ANYBODY else, not Potter nor Weasley…" He gave her a questioning look and she nodded.

"As I am sure you have noticed, Mister Malfoy is not… feeling well lately. His grades are slipping, he is quitting from quidditch, distancing himself from his friends… the list just continues. What I want you to do is…" He purposely paused and made her wait a little bit longer, before continuing

.

"Fixing it" Hermione looked confused. What did he mean with fixing it, like cast a spell on him? So much for being the brightest witch of her age.

"I'm not sure I understand, Professor" Snape expected her to say that.

"Miss Granger, you are going to be helping Mister Malfoy in apparition, as you both are of age and i'm sure your brain wouldn't mind you taking a few breaks." Before Hermione could object that she did rather want detention, Snape cut her off.

"This is no negotiation, you are going to become close to him, you see Miss Granger, things aren't as simple as they might appear." And with that he left, leaving a fuming Hermione behind.

How dare he go off like that… Hermione quickly shutted down on the ranting and quickly made her way toward the common room.

She couldn't resist cursing a few times but quickly lay down on her bed. This was going to be a long night.

 **A/N: What might happen next? ;D Any ideas?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Hermione, not to sound rude or anything but are you done mashing your eggs?" Harry looked kind of scared of Hermione's reaction. She had been rather grumpy all morning and didn't look like she had gotten much sleep. He wanted to ask her what was going on but… maybe later.

Hermione froze and looked down on her plaid, oops. She let out a sigh and pushed her plate away.

"Sorry, Harry" Harry gave her a half-hearted smile and asked her hesitantly.

"Do you, umm, wanna talk about it?" Hermione thought about it but in the end decided against it. She slowly shook her head.

"It's nothing, really." Harry wasn't convinced but he decided to let it go, for now.

Ron was sitting beside of Harry. He hadn't talked much with Hermione since the incident in class. He clenched his fist. Just the thought of the slimy git made him angry. What had he ever done for them since Hermione suddenly was a bit defensive of him. The snake had called her a mudblood and bullied all three of them to no end.

Ron looked at Hermione. She looked pretty much dead and he felt a little bad. He hadn't been a really good friend lately. He opened his mouth to merely converse with her when she turned her head and looked toward… Slytherin table?!

Ron tried to see who she were looking at when he saw it. She had locked eyes with… Malfoy.

Ron felt like he would explode he kept glancing at the two of them when enough was enough. He punched down on the table and got up. He needed some fresh air before class.

Hermione looked at him, the sound had caught her attention and she felt sad. Harry too looked a bit down but tried to cover it up.

"Come on, Hermione. We are going to be late."

 **\- TIME SKIP -**

Hermione was beyond stressed, she hadn't been taking notes during classes, or paing attention to the professors. Ughh it was a mess but now was time to meet with Draco in the library.

Hermione went to the library and there he was. Leaning on a bookshelf while reading. She stopped and looked at him. His eyebrows were furrowed and he was in deep thought. He looked better, much better than he had been in days.

Okay here we go.

"Hello, Draco" Hermione silently prayed that he would at least keep the insults to himself or else this was going to end bad.

Draco looked up at her, before starting smirking.. huh?

"Draco, huh?" Hermione looked at him confused… oh right she had called him Draco.

"Well… yeah"

"Hmh, alright Granger" Draco felt weird, so far so good. Snape had forced him to this and he honestly hadn't expected Granger to act like this. Especially after Amortentia (which he still couldn't believe and also the so called incident).

Hermione looked surprised. It was going better than she thought it would. Draco too was surprised and they became even more when they realised they both were smiling.

"Wanna go outside and do this?"

"Sure"


End file.
